


Fucked Up Rich Kids

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has to show some new students around the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up Rich Kids

“That’s Professor Sutcliff’s class,” Ciel gestured towards the room, not even bothering to open the door. “She teaches theatre. We don’t want to disturb her.” His tone was flat, vaguely annoyed - that only increased when a kid who had introduced himself as Eridan Ampora stood on his tiptoes to pick in the window, paled, and backed away.

He  _had_ told them, after all.

The cluster of children trailed after the small thirteen-year-old as he continued down the hallway. They peered this way and that, many of them oblivious to the growing dark cloud over their guide. “This is Professor Spears’ class,” he spoke, stopping. “He’s the English and Art teacher. We don’t want to disturb  _him,_ either.”

One kid spoke up, a ten-year-old with a fat face. “Why does he teach English  _and_ Art? Can the school not afford an art teacher?”

Ciel immediately, immediately felt the violent urge to wipe that sneer off his face. Why was he doing this again? Oh. Right.  _Soma._ Dismissing thoughts of his “best friend”, Ciel gave his best look of disdain right back. “Had the idea of people talented enough to teach in multiple areas never occurred to you? Funtom Academy has the  _best.”_

With that, he turned on his heel, stalking down the hallway - one more class, one more insolent student, and he was going to scream. Breathe, Ciel, breathe. “This is Professor Humphries’ class,” he spoke, hoping to not stop and continue to hurry by - while Professor Humphries’ was certainly a teacher they could disturb while he was teaching, he didn’t  _want_ to.

“Hn.”

Ciel stopped, closed his eye and prayed in a god he didn’t believe in, before turning around to give the crowd a stiff smile. “Yes?” he questioned, not sure who had spoken.

A black-haired boy with his hands in his pockets pushed his way through, casting his eyes over Ciel, before utterly the same sound again. “Hn. I’m supposed to meet with him.”

“But- he’s in class right now,” Ciel tried to explain - he really wasn’t built for this. At all. “Can’t it wait till later?”

Wordlessly, the other boy shook his head. “…I was supposed to meet with him an hour ago.” When- When the tour started. That was when? That was-

The defeated thirteen-year-old pointed at the door. “We’ll continue on. Catch up with us when you can,” he recited tonelessly, watching the blue-clad student not even acknowledge that as he turned and entered the classroom.

He was going to go MAD.


End file.
